Enter: Akane! Discontinued
by Hamster1st
Summary: Enter: Akane! A sweet 'n snarky 18 year old girl who wants nothing more than to live freely, but will her dreams change when she meets the childish and ignorant Monkey D. Luffy? Find out in this story! Pairing: LuffyxOC
1. Prolouge: Character Introduction

**Character Introduction**

**Name:** Akane

**Age:** 18 and ½

**Eye color: **blue-grey

**Hair: **bright red, in two pigtails, goes to her waist

**Body: **muscular and scrawny

**Skin: **pale

**Favorite Type Of Literature: **fantasy romance

**Hobbies: **drawing, cooking, reading, singing

**Favorite: **white medium sleeved shirt with cropped neck, red tie, navy blue pleated skort


	2. Chapter 1: The REAL First Chapter

**The REAL First Chapter**

**P.S. Don't own OP but do own Akane**

Akane's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the restaurant, taking a break from my job as a waitress, when a kid in a straw hat barged in. "Aaaaallriiiiight! Let's eat!" The kid yelled. I, of course, stared at him like he was crazy. Which he probably was. And of course, he just _had _to sit next to me. Oh look, he brought a friend in. I wonder how much money they have, hopefully enough to get kicked out... that didn't make any sense. "Akane! Time to get back to work!" I heard my boss yell at me.

So I got up, put my apron on, and... oh no, those weirdos are staring at me (*sweatdrop*) , I guess they want food. "Alright boys, whadd'ya want?" I asked them taking out a notepad and pencil. "Two of everything please!" the one with the straw hat said happily, while I, was left dumbstruck. How the hell can someone eat that much!? "E..erm... okay? Geez, weirdos." I muttered the last part under my breath, and left to hang up the note. Once that was done, I looked around and saw that everyone else was served. So, I sat down again and started drawing on the notepad. I was so absorbed in my doodling, that I didn't notice the whole restaurant freak out. Then I looked up and saw that everyone was on the floor. "Weirdos." I muttered to myself.

Then the straw hat came over to me and looked at my drawing. "Cool!" he said with sparkles in his eyes. "Eeeek!" I yelled jumping up. "Haha. Your funny! Anyways, whatch'ya drawin'?" he asked me. "Um, pictures of the food here for the new menu. Why?" I replied. "COOL! Hey! You should join my crew! You could be my... um..." Straw hat guy (what else am I suppose to call him!?) trailed off.

"Chronicler?" I suggested, not really seeing where this was going. "Yeah, that! So come join my pirate crew!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Why?" I asked with confusion written all over my face. "Because you're cool! And I need a crew."

he stated simply and I sighed, "Fine. I have been meaning to get off this island soon anyway. By the way my names Akane what's your's?" "I'm Luffy, and I'm gonna' be king of the pirates." Straw hat guy A.K.A. Luffy, said with a grin. "What about your friend over there?" I asked Luffy. "Oh, his name is Coby, but he's just traveling with me till we get to the marine base." Luffy replied. "... I'm not even gonna' ask." I sighed holding a hand up.

* * *

We walked out the restaurant after _I_ paid for their meals, which ended up costing quite a bit, and Luffy laughed, "Hahahaha! What an interesting restaurant! I gotta' go there again." he's an idiot. "That's strange...! I have a bad feeling about this...!" Coby said nervously. "I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name, since he could escape at any time.. but why would they be afraid of a marine lieutenant's name too?!" "Well, he could have done something bad, right?" Luffy suggested. "That's impossible!" Coby yelled. "Actually, that's pretty much true." I cut in and Coby stopped dead in his tracks. And, we reach the marine base. "Somehow... that reminds me... of ice cream... or maybe I'm just craving ice cream, hahahahaha!" Coby stares at me while Luffy's stomach growls. "Sorry 'bout that. I have a major sweet tooth." a minute later, "Go ahead, Coby." Luffy said to Coby. "B... but I'm not prepared yet...! Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking..." Coby cowardly said. But, Luffy wasn't paying attention, since both me and him were climbing over the wall. "Ah! Luffy! Akane!" Coby yelled to us. "Monster... I wonder where he is?" Luffy asked no one in particular. "*sweatdrop* that's not very nice Luffy." I said but no one heard me.

"You can't find him that easily. He's probably being kept in a secret room or something." Coby explained. "No! I saw something over there! It could be Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed. "Eh...!" said Coby. "Great, I'm stuck with a moron ad a scaredy cat." I sighed as we climbed to the top of the wall. "Hey, it's Zoro." I said pointing to the tied up guy. "EEEEEHHH?! How do you know?!" both Coby and Luffy exclaimed. "He came into the restaurant a while back." I shrugged. "And you didn't think to tell us?!" Coby yelled. "Never mind that. Hey, don't those ropes look pretty easy to break?" Luffy asked. "S... stop joking! If you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you!" exclaimed Coby. "Hey! You!" Zoro said, lifting his head up. "Huh?/Ah!" Luffy and Coby said at the same time.

"Could you please.. come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted." Zoro smirked. "Look, he's smiling." Luffy said. "That happens to be a natural occurrence for humans, Luffy." I sighed. "He...! He talked...!" Coby said, shivering. "That is also a natural occurrence, Coby." And I roll my eyes. "I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my words." Zoro confidently said, but I could tell he was struggling from injuries.

"No... don't do it Luffy! Don't be tricked by his words! If you free him he'll kill us and escape!" Coby exclaimed while shaking. "He can't kill me. Because... I'm strong too." Luffy grinned. *Clunk* "Huh?/What?/ Eh?!/Shhh!" Luffy, Me, Coby and... a little girl who apparently climbed up a latter said in union. "Ah! don't do it! It's dangerous!" Coby yelled at the girl as she started walking towards Zoro. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked the girl.

"Luffy, Akane, go stop her! She could be killed!" Coby yelled at us. "Do it yourself./Don't look at me." Luffy and me said in union. I turned my attention back to Zoro and the girl. "Do you wanna' die or something? Get lost!" Zoro yelled at the girl. "Uhm brother, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time right?" The little girl said cheerfully. "this is the first time I made rice balls..."

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" Zoro exclaimed. "But..." started the girl. "I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!" Angry face Zoro yelled at the girl. "Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids. Or else I'll have to tell my father about it." a weird dude said. "Some weirdo came." Luffy said. "He must be someone important in the marines. thank goodness the girl is safe now." Coby sighed in relief. "I wouldn't be so sure." I muttered under my breath.

"Tch. If it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son..." Zoro scoffed. "Bastard? Don't get cocky. My dad is a marine lieutenant!" Weird dude said angrily. "Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look pretty tasty." He said grabbing a rice ball. "Ah! Stop it!" the girl yelled. Buuut, once weird guy took a bite of the rice ball he picked up, he spit it out and yelled, "Blegh! Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! you're suppose to put salt in these things!"

"But... but I thought they'd taste better if they're sweet!" defended the girl. And then, he did the worst possible thing... he stomped on it and said, "How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!" "Aah! Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!" the girl begged. "Th...that's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them!" Coby exclaimed. "Don't worry, the ants will eat them all up. Hehehe." weird guy laughed as he kept stomping on them.

"That's so cruel! I...I tried really hard to make them!" the girl cried. Buuuut, I stopped paying attention after that. That is, until weird guy had a marine throw the girl over the wall, but luckily Luffy caught her. "Are you alright? Those bastards!" Coby asked the girl. Me and Luffy listened to the other side of the wall and heard, "I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance. I'm gonna' keep you alive for one whole month." weird guy said. "You better keep your promise!" Zoro yelled. "Hehe, oh I'll keep my promise. If you can live like this for one whole month, I'll keep my words and release you. Good luck!" weird guy yelled as he walked away.

Me and Luffy then climbed into the base where Zoro was. "You still haven't left yet? Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it." Zoro said. "Oh yeah? I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet." Luffy said. "Pirate? Heh! So you just gave up on life and decided to become a crook huh?" Zoro laughed. "It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!" Luffy said sternly. "Hm? Don't tell me you're gonna' set me free, and force me to join you." Zoro asked. "Probably." I said.

"I haven't made up my mind yet *I anime fell*. Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy." Luffy said. "A bad guy huh? I'll never join you! Because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even if you don't help me! I just need to stay alive for one month! That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards." Zoro yelled. "I'm gonna' do everything I can to stay alive... and fulfill my dreams!" "Really? If I were you I think I'd starve to death in a week." Luffy smiled. "And I wouldn't be able to go without sugar for four days." I laughed and they both stared at me.

"Anyway, that's why we're different. Go find someone else to join you." Zoro said. Then as Luffy started to walk away, Zoro said, "Hey! Hold on!" "Huh?" Luffy asked. " That... can you pick it up for me?" Zoro asked, gesturing to the stomped on rice ball. "You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy. Well I guess you can't be picky about food when your hungry." Luffy said, picking up the rice ball. "Shut up. Just give it to me. Let me eat all of it!" Zoro exclaimed as he opened his mouth for Luffy to put the rice ball in.

And when he did, well, let's just say it looked like Zoro was gonna' puke. but he swallowed it anyway. "Gross." I shivered. "do you want to kill yourself?" questioned Luffy. "*cough* Tell that little girl..." Zoro trailed off. "Tell her what?" Luffy asked. "Tell her 'the rice ball tastes very good. Thank you very much.'" Zoro finished. "Haha!" laughed Luffy.

* * *

"Really?!" yelled the girl. "Yep! He ate all of it!" exclaimed Luffy. "Yeah! Ever single rice grain!" I added. "Hmm... is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is?" Coby wonder out loud. "No he isn't. Brother didn't do anything wrong. It's just that the people in this town are afraid of him. He got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf. Because Helmeppo let his wolf run around, everyone got scared." the girl explained.

"So you're saying... That Zoro's only arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" Luffy asked. "Yeah." the girl replied. "You're right! So maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives... isn't that big a crime either." Coby reasoned. "The only bad guys are the Morgans! You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them." The girl said angrily.

"Heheheheh! Who dares raise his head?! I'll tell my dad!" We saw that it was Helmeppo who said that once we turned around. "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna' publicly execute him in three days. I'll use him to set an example for all of you! It's gonna' be pretty interesting..." he said smirking.

"Three days? Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" Luffy asked. However, my rage was boiling up as they spoke. "Who are you? How rude. I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!" laughed Helmeppo. That was it. My rage has boiled threw. I punched him. And boy did it feel good. Then I turned my head to see that Luffy had punched him too.

"Luffy! Akane! Stop please! Calm down!" Coby yelled in a desperate attempt to stop us. "Coby, I've decided. I'm gonn' ask Zoro to join me!" yelled Luffy. "Sugar..." I moaned and everyone stared at me.


	3. Chapter 2: Luffy, That Isn't Very Nice

**Don't own OP, but do own Akane**

* * *

**Luffy, That Isn't Very Nice**

**Akane's P.O.V.**

Once I snapped out of my sugar faze, I heard Coby yell, "Luffy! Calm yourself! They are marines!" "I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard!" Luffy exclaimed. "Y...y...you dare hit me?! My dad hasn't even hit me once! I'm a marine..." started Helmeppo. "Dude, nobody cares." I sighed. "A.. anyway. You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for it! And my dad will be the one who executes you!" Helmeppo yelled. "It's meaningless to hit people like him." Luffy said. "He ran away..." a surprised Coby said as he stared at their disappearing figures. "Coward." I muttered angrily.

"Brother, you were so cool! Just when I was scared to death!" the happy girl exclaimed. "Ri...Rika! Come here! Don't talk to strangers! You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends!" a woman, who I guessed was the girl A.K.A. Rika's mother. "Mom, they're good people! And so is Zoro..." Rika trailed off as she walked inside a house. "Don't be silly! Did you sneak into the execution site again?!" Rika's mom asked worriedly. "No...no I didn't!" exclaimed Rika.

"Come back into the house quickly!" yelled Rika's mother as Rika looked back to see Luffy and me waving. "Bye bye." Luffy said. After Rika and her mother went inside, Coby yelled while sweatting buckets of... well... sweat and holding his head, "Looks like we're gonna' be in a lotta' trouble! If the lieutenant gets mad he might send marines after us!"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. I'm gonna' go talk to Zoro." Luffy said smiling. "Me too."

* * *

We walked into the marine base and saw Zoro again. "Yo./Hiya." Luffy and I said at the same time. "It's you two again? I told you guys, I don't wanna' be a pirate!" Zoro yelled. "I'm Luffy, and this is Akane. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna' join us okay?" Luffy asked. "I've told you clearly! I have things that I need to do. Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate." Zoro stated.

"That's the difference? Besides.. everyone already thinks you're a bad guy." Luffy said. "Idiot!" I exclaimed, bonking him on the head. "Some people don't care what others think about them! He's obviously one of them!" "You're right. I don't care what people say about me. I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past, and it will be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!" yelled Zoro. "I don't care! You are going to join us!" Luffy decided. "Don't decide for yourself!" Zoro exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I heard that you use swords, is that right?" Luffy asked Zoro. "Hrm. If I'm not being tied up, I could use a sword." Zoro grumbled. "Where is sword?" Luffy asked with arms crossed. "That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure most... other that my life." answered Zoro.

"Ohh? Treasure huh? It must be something great!" Luffy said. "Okay! We're gonna' go to where the bastard kid is.. and get your sword back." Luffy stated, pointing to Zoro. "What?!" Zoro asked. "But if you want us to return it to you, you'll have to join us!" Luffy said smiling. "That's dirty! Oi wait!" Zoro yelled the last part as Luffy started running off.

"Okay! I'm going!" Luffy yelled while running. "Hey! Wait for me!" I exclaimed while running after him.

* * *

After a while of running around, we stopped and Luffy said, "That's strange. There aren't any marines around. Are they having a meeting? Nevermind the sword, I can't even find that idiot son like this." "Hmm?" I ask when Luffy looks up to the top of a tower. "There seems to be people up there. Let's go up and see! Grab onto my back!" exclaimed Luffy happily.

"Huh? Um, okay." and I grabbed onto his back, which happened to be the worst decision of my **_life! _** "Rubber... _rocket_!" Luffy yelled as he _**stretched his arm out so it reached the top of the **_**_tower,_**and we took off like... well... well like a rocket. "What the hell?!" I yelled as we took off. "Oh yeah! You don't know! I'm a rubber man since I ate a devil fruit!" Luffy smiled back at me.

Then Luffy grabbed the ropes on some giant ugly statue and, once we were on the ground, the statue broke into a whole bunch of pieces. "S.. sorry." Luffy apologized. And suddenly, every marine there was yelling. Then Luffy grabbed Helmeppo and said, "I've been looking for you." "Waaaaaa! Let me go! Dad help... help me!" Helmeppo yelled.

We ran into a hallway, with a whole bunch of marines chasing us and Luffy dragging Helmeppo on the ground, and Luffy asked, "Where's Zoro's sword?!" "I'll tell, I'll tell! Just stop dragging me!" yelled Helmeppo. "Yeah Luffy, that isn't very nice." I added.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the story and Akane! Peace out dude!**


	4. Chapter 3: The New Crew Member

**Don't own OP but do own Akane**

* * *

**The New Crew Member**

**Akane's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up and tell me where Zoro's swords are!" Luffy yelled impatiently. "I'll... I'll tell you! just stop dragging me!" Helmeppo yelled back. "Yeah Luffy, that isn't very nice." I added. "Okay, spill it!" Luffy yelled again, he was obviously angry. "They're inside my room. We... we already walked past it." Helmeppo said with tears in his eyes. "*punch* why didn't you say so earlier?!" asked/yelled Luffy. "That hurts! Don't hit me!"

"Don't move! Raise your hands above your heads!" yelled some marine who finally caught up with us, and were also pointing guns at us. "No!" stated Luffy. "Are you and idiot!" I yelled at him, but then I saw him move Helmeppo in front of him. "Oh, good going Luffy!" I yelled and ran behind him too. "Go ahead and shoot!" exclaimed Luffy.

* * *

After walking back a bit, and the marines fled, we found the room. "Is this the room?" Luffy asked no one in particular as he opened a door. "Ah! Alright! Found the sword!" "Look again. There are three." I said pointing to the swords. " Ah! You're right! So which one is Zoro's?" He asked. But then he must have heard something, because he walked over to the window and said, "What's happening at the execution grounds? Coby!" "Well, you never know. He could have two spare swords. So maybe we should take them all. If two of them aren't his, then we can just sell the those two." I shrugged.

"Good idea!" Luffy said as he tied the swords to his back. "Grab on!" "Not again." I grumbled, but did so anyway. "Gum-Gum... Rocket!" and off we went. Just in time for Luffy to block Zoro and Coby from getting shot... by getting shot himself. But then, a **_very_**weird thing happened. "It's no use!" The bullets bounced back! "Waaaaaah!" all the marines yelled. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Luffy.

"What kind of human are you?!" exclaimed Zoro. "Hehe.. I am... The one who will become the Pirate King!" Luffy smirked and then held up the swords to Zoro and said, "Look, which one is your treasured sword? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them." Luffy asked. "All three belong to me. Because I use three swords." Zoro answered. "Resisting the Navy here with us will make you an outlaw! Or maybe you want to die here?" Luffy stated. "Are you the offspring of the devil? Forget it... rather than to die here... why don't I just accept your request... and become a pirate!" Zoro smirked. "Before you accept, here's a friendly piece of advise... the captain is a moron." I sighed, holding up my finger.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, a lot of the manga chapter I based this off of was a Zoro flashback. So sorry and I'll try to write longer chapter, but like I said, it depends on the chapter I base it off of. I would also like to say thanks to PPGZ Lover099 for being my first reviewer, and also to please review if you like my story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Captain Luffy!

**Don't own OP but do own Akane**

**Captain Luffy!**

* * *

**Akane's P.O.V.**

"Yes! Another companion!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "Okay, hurry and get these ropes off me!" Zoro yelled. "Damn, this knot is so hard to untie..." Luffy said as he went to work one of the knots. "Could you stop taking my time, you're so noisy!" Luffy said. "We don't have time for you to take your time!" Zoro yelled angrily. "Luffy, Akane, Zoro, watch out!" Coby yelled, but no one except me seemed to hear him. "Oh, I untied one side." way to point out the obvious Luffy. "Idiot, hurry and get me my swords!" demanded Zoro.

"All who oppose me must perish!" I heard the marine lieutenant yell. the next thing I knew, Zoro was blocking at least seven swords with his three. "Ohh... Cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Is that all you can think of to say Luffy?" I sighed. "All of you better not move! You move... and I'll kill you!" Zoro said as I thought 'how is he even talking with a sword in his mouth like that?'

"I already told you I'd be a pirate with you... either way, after this incident with the marines, I'll be an outlaw too... but that's okay... I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not... badguy, goodguy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is known world wide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have to cut you stomach open to say sorry!" He yelled.

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna' be on the Pirate King's crew, if you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!" Luffy replied. "Heh! Well said!" Zoro stated. "What are you guys standing there for?! Hurry up and finish those three off!" the lieutenant yelled from a distance. "Zoro, duck!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms as if he were gonna'... oh no. "Gum gum... leg sweeper!" He yelled as he stretched his leg out and sweeped all the marines aside. "What are you?" asked Zoro. "I am... a Rubber Man!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

Then I heard the marines say stuff like, "Ru... Rubber man?" "Lieutenant! We can't kill these two!" "They're too strong..." "Any... anyways... we can't defeat Zoro..." and, "Then let's go for the girl!" then my right leg came down on the head of the guy who said that last part and he was rendered unconscious. "This is an order... whoever... just said that... get a gun and kill yourself! I don't need... useless soldiers! That's an order!" the marine lieutenant yelled. "What the hell do these dumb marines think they're doing?!" Zoro exclaimed as the marines who said that put their guns to their heads.

Me and Luffy then took off running for the Morgan and Luffy said as he grabbed him, "I am the marine's worst enemy! If you have guts then execute me!" "Luffy! Defeat these marines!" Coby asked/yelled. "People like you, without status... have no right to oppose me! I am Marin lieutenant Axe-hand Morgan!" Morgan yelled. "My name's Luffy! Nice to meet you!" Luffy said. "And I'm Akane! Hiya!" I said waving.

"Go to hell!" Morgan yelled as he swung his hand, the one with the axe, at us. Luckily, Luffy jumped and I ducked, and when he missed his 'axe-hand' cut clean threw the fence behind us. Then Luffy kicked him and sent him flying! "You little bastard!" he yelled as he swung his 'axe-hand' down at Luffy. He doesn't think I'm a threat. Good. It'll be easier this way. Just as he was removing his hand from the ground, I jabbed a nerve in his 'axe-arm' and his arm fell to the side. "What... What did you do?" he asked dumbstruck. "It's something that an old friend of mine taught me. As of a few seconds ago, you canot move your arm. Now Luffy!" I explained.

"I'm not dead yet!" Luffy yelled as he kicked Morgan and knocked him on his rear. "Some great marine you are... destroyed Coby's dreams and goal..." "Wait!" then Luffy knocked Morgan out by punching him. "You idiot! I told you to wait!" Luffy and I looked around and saw Helmeppo pointing a gun at Coby. "If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!" Helmeppo yelled, but I could tell he was scared.

"Luffy I... I don't wanna' be in your way... I'm not afraid of death!" exclaimed Coby. "Okay... I know." Luffy said with a big grin. "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death!" Luffy yelled as he got ready to punch Helmeppo. "Hey! You idiot, I told you not to mov or I'll shoot!" Helmeppo yelled back. "Luffy, behind you!" Coby shouted. "I am...the great marine lieutenant!" Morgan said from behind us.

"Gum gum... pistol!" Luffy shouted. "Daddy! Hurry!" Helmeppo yelled. And... Hemeppo got punched... again. "Nice Zoro." Luffy said as the marine lieutenant fell over with blood pooring out of his body. "Leave it to me... Captain." Zoro said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story up to this point and I hope you continue to read it! Also, please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5: Author's Note: Discontinued

I'm very very very very very very very very very VERY, sorry. But I just don't see how this pairing will work out without changing the rating... I will not commit that sin. Please don't hate me!

P.S. If any of you are also d. gray man fans I am going to start writing a LaviXOC story. Please don't hate me!


End file.
